


不是这个马尔福，波特先生

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 哈利还没完全清醒，而且斯科皮从后面看起来那么像德拉科也不是他的错。真的！





	不是这个马尔福，波特先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Malfoy, Mr. Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805976) by [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399). 



> 原作者：Applepie3399
> 
> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805976

    哈利的眼睛睁开一条缝，尝试将睡意赶走。他懒懒地翻个身，腾出一只手摸到床的另外一边想摸到德拉科，但是那半边已经空了。他失望地叹叹气，站起来走到浴室洗漱，然后去厨房喝他的提神咖啡。

    走到厨房门外，哈利听到一点抱怨似的嘟囔声，他情不自禁微笑起来。他悄悄地打开厨房门，然后嘴角的微笑变成了一个大大的笑。德拉科正踮着脚尖伸长手臂，尝试将橱柜旁边的窗子关上，但是他好像还差一点才能碰到把手。哈利看到德拉科穿的那条紧身裤很好地贴合他的屁股，展示它的弧度，还包裹着两条微微分开的长腿；哈利的笑变成了淫笑，眼前的风景足够让他的阴茎开始给出反应。虽然哈利还没清醒过来，但是他的下体已经起床了。

    他没有多想，手按在裤裆那揉了揉调整一下位置，然后静悄悄走到还在努力的那位金发男人身后，把手放到那截在哈利眼里充满邀请意味的窄腰上。他故意将勃起的下体压向那个紧翘的屁股，甚至微微低头向前，嘴巴亲了几下脖子并且在耳朵下方的皮肤吮吸了一下。一声被吓到的惊呼和近乎听不见的呻吟让哈利的嘴角咧得更高了。

    他双手抓住金发男人的屁股，他的下身已经完全勃起紧紧地撑着裤子，他在另一边耳朵对他小声说话，然后嘴抿了抿他的耳朵；全都是德拉科喜欢的招数。

    “早安，美人。”

    然后他美好的早晨从金发男人的回答开始瞬间被突兀打断。哈利忘记自己多久没有试过这么震惊了。而他，一点都不期待！！但是，无论如何，它还是发生了。

    “你也早安，波特先生。这是你平常对我父亲用的早晨问候方式吗？”

    操。操！ ** _操！_** 哈利现在完全清醒了。清醒到愣在原地，他脑子里是大写飘过的 _我艹！怎么回事！操！_

    而斯科皮则觉得这个状况非常有趣。他有点艰难地转过身，面向哈利；现在变成他的小腹紧紧地贴着哈利仍旧勃起的阴茎，哈利吓得惊叫一声，像是又一次被锤回现实那样。

    他手立即松开斯科皮，像是被火烧一样，后退的速度快得差点令自己屁股着地摔到地上。日，他刚刚还吸了他儿子好朋友的脖子。天啊——！他刚刚还把阴茎埋到他爱人儿子的屁股里！梅林啊！

    哈利眼睛睁大得要跌出眼眶，他的下巴则是要掉到地上，斯科皮看到哈利吓人的表情忍不住笑出声来。作为一个马尔福，他肯定不会放过这个黄金机会，至少要调戏一番才能作罢。

    “我们从后面看起来一定很像，父亲和我。要不，你需要一副新眼镜了；要不…”斯科皮走向哈利，他胯部晃起来的幅度和德拉科故意引诱他的时候一模一样。异常诱惑迷人…

    哈利被这个想法吓坏了，又退后了几步，让自己和斯科皮之间保持住一定的距离。操，这个男孩看起来真像德拉科。哈利一直没有注意到这个十八岁男孩已经长大了那么多。他已经从一个瘦高的青年长成了一个吸引人的成年人，拥有火辣的——

    操操操操操操！坏想法！坏想法！他差点听不到斯科皮接下来说的话，感谢他脑里的各种尖叫。

    “—要不就是，你明白知道我是谁然后——”

    哈利尖叫着抗议，打断斯科皮的话。他不想知道剩下的那部分！特别是斯科皮用这种嗓音说话！然后这个男孩（男人！-哈利在心里纠正自己，并不是说这样说他心里就好过一点，提醒你）舔舔嘴唇牙齿咬住，赤裸裸的诱惑人的意图。哈利疯掉了。他嘴里胡言乱语，乱七八糟地以一种斯科皮难以理解的方式在抱歉。不过在各种沮丧的哀嚎里，他还是听到了一些“我不知道！”，“不是这样的！”，“我知道的话我肯定不会！”，以及“我发誓！”

    斯科皮终于保持不住他的表演了，爆发出一阵笑声直达哈利的耳朵。哈利才发现自己的视线一直在避开斯科皮，不敢集中看他。他强迫自己再次看向斯科皮。这一次，哈利可以分辨出他诱惑人时趾高气昂的气场没有了，所以他觉得他不用再后退了。这次他觉得自己够丢脸了。

    斯科皮笑着走到哈利面前，手指指向哈利裆部，哈利惊恐且屈辱地发现那玩意居然好像比刚刚还硬了一点。

    “我想父亲很乐意解决你的小——”斯科皮顿了一下，眼睛向下看了两秒才回到哈利的脸上，他的笑容可以称得上是无辜了，“对不起——大问题。他在书房里。”

    说完斯科皮走过哈利，打开厨房门后又停了下来。哈利想惨叫。让一个马尔福延长他这个可怕而屈辱的时刻太骇人了。斯科皮真的是他父亲的儿子。

    “噢对了，波特先生，我现在知道阿尔是怎么回事了。我非常高兴他从你身上遗传到那么雄伟的一部分。我非常喜欢，真的。”

    斯科皮笑着走出了厨房，留下哈利自己一个人在厨房门边凌乱。他脑里现在是完全的一团乱，他跌跌撞撞地走到沙发前重重坐下，用手捂着脸。梅林啊，这个操他妈的早晨！那个窗 户呼呼地刮着风甚至还没关上。

 

 

    “——我就是这样告诉你父亲我们的关系的。”斯科皮得意地总结；他看向目瞪口呆的阿不思，努力忍住不要笑出来。


End file.
